Love Song
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Nanami Haruka is forced to experience a traumatic incident with a band member of rival group. Can the Starish boys bring her back to her normal self and help her open up? Or will they need some help from outside people?
1. chapter i

"Aw," Ootori Eiichi said, his lips pulling back into a nasty snarl, "you're so devoted to your little band."

Hauka flinched visibly before the man, pulling the sheet music to her chest, and scooting back on the piano bench, "I-I already told you, Ootori-san, I will not write music for anyone else."

"You write for the Quartet Night's!" He yelled loudly, slamming his fist down onto the piano, the stick popping out from under the lid and then causing the lid to slam shut with a loud _crack_.

Nanami Haruka had been in the middle of practice, she had been so into the melody and music that she hadn't noticed when someone walked into the same room as her. Or when that certain someone stood there and watched her play. Eiichi had been showing up at the most random of times as of the late, but always when she was alone. Offering her a deal to become Heavens lyricist.

And every time she had refused.

And lately he's been getting more violent, more vicious. She was getting scared, and maybe she should have told one of her friends- but she didn't. She made herself believe that he was just doing this for his friend's and fan's, so she didn't take it to heart; always one to believer the best in people.

"Haruka- _chan_ ," he cooed sarcastically, "this is one offer you will not be able to refuse." He took a step towards her, watching as she scooted back an inch. He didn't know why she drove him so insane, but she did; maybe it was the way her eyes shown when she was happy. Or when her short red hair blew in the wind, encasing all her beauty.

Or how lovely she looked when she cried, tears streaking down her face leaving water trails. Maybe it was the fact of how great it would be to break her and bend her to his will; keep her for himself without having to share.

"No." Haruka said determindly, "I will not go to your band-"

Eiichi cut her off by grabbing the back of her neck, and shoved her head into the top of the small paino. He leaned closer, his lips brushing her ear, "I suggest you rethink your answer."

Haruka felt the fear build up in her chest as his hot breath fanned over the side of her face, her lungs begun to close in, "E-Eiichi-san, please-"

"Tsk, tsk." Eiichi whispered, leaning in even closer his lips touching her ear, "give me the answer I want and I shall let you go."

"I-"

"But if you give me the wrong answer more punishment is coming your way.

Haruka sucked in a deep breath, tears came pooling down her face. She had nothing to be strong for if not her boys, writing music for them was her only connection. If she gave that up...

If she gave that up she would have no other reason to be around them. Her chest constricted at the thought of not being with them any more.

And she knew nothing could be worse then leaving them and her decision was made.

"I," she took a greedy gulp of air and closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, "will stay with Starish."

Eiichi grunted and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. Her neck was exposed and pale. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, tears pulling down her cheeks. He loved the vulnerable look written clear on her face, the look without any hope; it drove him mad. His pants now becoming unbearably tight. Yet he could still see a sliver of it, and he wanted it _gone_. Eiichi ignored the hot liquid he felt on his hands; just as Haruka ignored the pain shooting through her head right above her hair line from the hit she took when he slammed her down to the instrument.

"You'll regret that answer, Haruka." He whispered softly, he looked down slightly and the suns glare blocked out any emotion in his eyes that Haruka might have been able to see.

"I won't," she said confidently, "I write for the ones I love." Even with the tears pouring out, she looked strong and willing to do anything to stay right were she was.

Eiichi wanted nothing more than to break her.

His bright purple eyes stayed hidden from view, his brown hair still the same way it had been when he came in. He was calm, so very calm, and that scared Haruka more than his rage might have.

He pulled her hair to one side, pulling her body along after, then slung her the other way. Watching as she tumbled off the chair and onto the floor. She slammed into the wall, her papers scattered everywhere. He made no move to help her as she cradled herself, knees pulled to her chest, and head tucked in between them.

Eiichi looked at her one last time before turning on his heal, heading towards the door. He'd have to up his game if he wished to achieve his goal. He closed the practice room door behind him, making no sound at all. Then he begun to walk down the hallway, no clue as to where he was going, but leaving nonetheless.

Mikado Nagi was walking down the opposite way, along with Sumeragi Kira. "Eiichi?" Nagi called, a smile now turning his frown upwards. He took off into a run towards the eldest member of Heavens. Kira didn't speed up, but kept at the same pace he had been going.

Nagi looked the same as usual, his dirty blond hair was perfectly styled and his sandy colored eyes showed his amusement and his age. Kira didn't looked much different, his white gloves where on and he had his hands tucked into his pockets. His black hair was swept to one side, and his golden green eyes were void of any emotion.

"Nagi," he said and then turned to the other member, "Kira. What are you two doing down here?"

"We were looking for Haruka," Nagi pouted, "we had asked her to write us a personal song. She had agreed. But we can't find her." They could see a sudden flicker of emotion pass his eyes, but at a closer look, it was gone.

"I saw her go down to the dorms." Of course he would lie. Eiichi didn't want them to find her while she was like that, he didn't think she would tell. That was just the kind of girl she was, but while she was so shaken up and scared he didn't know what might slip out.

Kira watched them with a calculating stare, if anyone would know the truth, it would be Kira or that brat Mikaze Ai. He'd have to look out for the both of them. They stayed back and watched, observing everything that happened. In his mind he listed the mas threats.

"You have blood on your hand," Kira said, watching as the small drops of blood slipped down his fingers and to the ground. Eiichi slowly brought his hand to his face, observing the red liquid running down his hand. It was allot, he noted, he must have gotten it on him from Haruka.

"It's not mine," he reassured them with a wicked smile.

 _Filthy_ , he said to himself, _filthy blood. She'd made a mess with herself, and dared place it on my hand..._ He brought his hand up to his lips, but never made contact. He inhaled sharply, and he could have sworn he smelled the soft honey scent of Haruka.

"Who's is it?" Nagi asked, clearly not fazed by the weird way of his friend. Eiichi had always been a weird and dark one, he had noticed that right of the bat. Most would assume that Kira would be that way, but Eiichi was the one you had to look out for.

"No one to concern yourself about," he said with a hint of rage coating his eyes. Then quickly calming himself and added: "They are all taken care of."

Kira didn't miss the way he subtly left out the gender of the person. He didn't know what was going on, but he would find out. Kira never trusted Eiichi, they may be in the same band, but Eiichi was not one to care about things like that. He cared for himself and nothing more.

"Are you sure?" Kira inquired, Nagi turned to look at the silent man shocked at his friend's probing. Kira didn't prob. Not unless he was worried about something or someone. And Kira didn't care about anyone, not unless that someone was...

Nanami Haruka

Nagi didn't understand why everyone was so attracted to the young girl, but they were. He himself was smitten with her, wanting to do anything and everything he could to protect her, and if Kira thought she was hurt...

"I'm sure." Eiichi snapped out, eyes narrowing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way. I have many things to do today."

Eiichi moved past Nagi and just as he was about to move further down the the hall Kira stepped in his way. Like always his face remained expressionless, his eyes void of anything, yet holding so much intensity it scared Nagi, and his stance nothing but proper, which was a mystery all in itself; no one could stand that posture for long.

Eiichi knew better then to be fooled by Kira's nonchalant facade, however, "If you have something to say, say it."

Kira stood there a moment longer before stepping to the side, allowing the older boy to pass. Nagi watched with wide eyes at the interaction. As Eiichi disappeared down the hall Nagi went back to Kira with full attention, standing right in front of him he slammed his finger into the darked haired boys chest.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothi-"

"Is Haruka-chan in trouble?" At the words Nagi winced, an image flashing into his head. He shook the thought away, not wanting to remember the past.

"I don't know." Kira said and looked down towards the hall where Eiichi had come from.

Nagi shook his head, clearly disapproving of the answer he received, "You know everything." No one knew how Kira knew everything, he just did. No one questioned it, but just went along with it. Kira was never wrong, and that was a fact.

"This time," Kira said, and for the first time Nagi saw emotion on his face, but there was no doubt that they both knew who caused it, "I'm not sure. I just hope I'm wrong." Kira's brow furrowed together in concentration, his brain going into deep thinking as he thought about all the possibility.

"Does this have do with Nanami Haruka?" Nagi knew the answer without even asking; but it didn't seem real, so he needed Kira to confirm his thoughts.

"There is no doubt about that." And just like that, all the emotions were whipped from Kira's face as he stared long and hard down the hallway that Eiichi has just left.


	2. chapter ii

Ittoki Otoya walked down the hall with his two roommates, Ichinose Tokiya and Kotobuki Reiji.

Tokiya remained silent, his blue hair neatly in order and his turquoise-blue eyes closed in mock annoyance. Reiji to the left of him was wearing a white fedora hat that covered his brown locks, his dark brown eyes shining with amusement. Otaya to the left of Reiji, joked with the senpai of the group, his red hair disheveled and mused from sleep, red eyes playful and sparking with life.

"Ich-Ich," Aijima Cecil smiled and waved at the bluenette happily, his arm waving in the air like a noddle. Camus just looked at him disapprovingly, a small frown barely visible on his lips.

Cecil looked the same with his dark brown hair cut short and tanned skin, his green eyes shining with mischief. The same could be said for Camus, he looked the same as normal; his long sandy blond hair hung in volumed waves, and his blue eyes held a dislike for everything.

Jinguji Ren, Hijirikawa Masato, and Kurosaki Ranmaru were already seated in the lunch room, the long table holding room for everyone else who was to come.

Ranmaru sat between the two idols, ignoring the rude comments they shot at each other. Ren lazily laid back in his chair, countering anything Masato shot at him. The left side of his golden hair pinned back with a clip, his blue eyes showing easy-going laziness. Masato sat up straight in his chair, sipping from his tea. His blue cropped hair hung low into his face, eyes closed blocking off his bright blue eyes. Ranmaru watched as the others neared the table, his silver hair mused with hair gel to stick out in all the right ways, his red and green eyes showing two different emotions.

"Where are the others?" Camus asked, looking around. He had spotted everyone with the exception of Mikaze Ai, Shinomiya Natsuki, Kurusu Shou, and Nanami Haruka. He wouldn't tell anyone, but he was really looking for Haruka.

"We're right here," Ai said from behind him, his bright blue hair pulled back with a small rubber band, stopping the left side of his hair from brushing his shoulders; his blue eyes shining with intensity only he could accomplish. Shou stood next to him, his blond hair was clipped back on the right with two clips making an 'x' shape, his mouth pulled into a side wasy smile, and his own blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Where is Nanami?" Satsuki asked looking around, his blond hair hung right about his shoulders, his framed green eyes shining with a soft sadness that everyone else eyes mirrored.

"She hasn't come yet," Tokiya said, his voice sounding highly disinterested. Everyone knew the truth though.

"You haven't seen her either?" Shou jumped at the sudden voice, landing himself in Natsuki's waiting arms. He looked at Nagi with a wide eyes, not understanding how the brat could sneak up on him so easily.

Ren looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, "No. Have you been looking for her long?" Nagi looked to Kira, not sure what to say. He didn't want to say to much unnecessary details; but as he expected Kira was of no help in that regards.

"We have." Nagi confirmed.

"Why?" Cecil asked, honest confusion mirrored on his face. Haruka was sweet and innocent, and no matter what, Cecil always had his skin crawling when around the Heavens members.

Or maybe it was just Ootori Eiichi.

"We'd seen-"

Kira reached up and placed a gloved hand on Nagi's shoulder, and that was the cue he needed to stop talking. Nagi nodded once towards the silent and man, telling him he understood.

"It's not for you to know." He quickly amended with a sweet smile, teasing them always brought back his good mood. Yet, in the back of his mind, he heard the nagging of finding Haruka.

"If it involves the women Nanami Haruka," Ai said, looking at the younger boy, "it is." Even though they were about the same size, Nagi felt as though the robotic boy was looking down on him. He felt his blood boil at the thought.

"Come." Kira spoke up, catching Ai's attention for the first time. Ai turned slowly his eyes taking in everything about the butler looking boy. Kira had never felt so naked in his life, but the way this boy looked at him... It was very unsettling. Ai assessed him like he was a machine that needed fixing and not a human being.

Otoya was surprised that nothing changed upon Kira's face, he stayed still and unmoved on the outside. Something not many people could do under the gaze of Mikaze Ai; differently not Otoya himself.

Ai titled his head to the side as his eye's narrowed slightly, "Why can't I read you?" He never had trouble reading people, but this boy stood as unknown as outer space. It was very interesting, and he wanted nothing more than to strip him bare and learn how he ticked.

"Because I am not your toy," Kira retorted, it didn't sound mean or anything, but the way he said was like he purposely blocked himself from Ai's all seeing eyes. Shou would love to learn form the quiet man if he ever got the courage to talk to him. "Come," he repeated to Nagi, "we must go. Tell us immediately if you find anything out about Haurka."

Ai turned to look at Reiji, his head still titled. Shou could have swore he seen numbers passing through the bluenette's eyes. Ai stayed silent for a moment, putting things together and making an equation out of the whole mess, "Was that Mikado Nagi and Sumeragi Kira?"

Otoya nodded his head, mouth slightly opened, and dry, with interest, "It was, Ai-kun."

Ai gave a nodded of his head before looking at Ranmaru, "The two are hiding something; and I believe it involves Nanami Haruka." He turned to focus all his attetion on Tokiya, "You noticed the same thing, did you not Ichinose Tokiya?"

Tokiya assessed the small man; he noticed way to many things. However, that did not mean he was wrong. The small boy was weird in the way he talked, almost like a robot, he was avoid of any emotions except for when he was around Haruka- that held no surprise. Haruka had the gift of softening people's heart, and having the hearts set on her.

"I did," he confirmed.

Masato looked at Ai, "The question is, however, what he is hiding."

Ren rolled his eyes at his roommate, irritation evident in the way his body changed, "Thank you for the obvious," he spat, "we would have been completely lost without you."

"If you two have nothing that can help," Ranmaru scolded, "then keep your mouths shut. This is no time to be arguing."

"This has something to do with Nanami." Camus restated, drawing all their attention. Cecil nodded agreeing with his senior.

"Your right," everyone noticed the serious change in Cecil, which only happened when he was worried about Haruka, "but how much is she involved?"

"Does it matter?" Natsuki asked as he sat down, propping his elbow up on the table as he sat his chin on his now clenched fist, staring at the rest of the sitting members. "Nanami is involved. That's all we _need_ to know."

"Natsuki's right," Otaya nodded his head eagerly, "it doesn't matter how involved she is, just that she is."

"And why she is," Masato added in. Which to everyone's surprise, Ren had nothing to add to it.

"Who was last to see the little lamb?" He asked, his lazily damenor almost completely gone. He sat up straighter, getting ready like the rest of them to split up and start looking for the small girl. The fragile girl who could hardly fight off a cold, and they got the feeling that this was something much worse.

The girl who held all of their hearts in a tight, unknowing, grip.

"There's only one person who see's her at least once a day," Tokiya said, and they all knew who it was right away.

Shibuya Tomochika.


	3. chapter iii

"Tomo-chan!" Otoya yelled loudly. He'd seen the long wavy red hair quickly, and it didn't take much for him to register who she was. She always emitted of this special flirt aura that he picked out right away. Today, however, she was at a table by herself eyes lowered deep in thought. He could see the bags under her eyes.

Otoya and Reiji ran towards her, Tokiya walking quickly behind them. They had all slit up into groups to search for either Tomochika or Haruka, if one of them found them they were to notify the others right away.

Otoya went with Tokiya and Reiji. Ranmaru had taken Masato and Ren. Ai went with Shou and Natsuki. And Cecil followed Camus.

"Otoya-kun?" Tomochika asked, slightly surprised. She looked the two Starish boys over, then frowned, clearly displeased. "You guys don't seem upset at all."

Tokiya shook his head at Haruka's best friend, "We are." He stated simply, not feeling much need to explain himself.

"Yeah?" She asked sarcastically, "Then maybe I should thank you for finding it in your busy schedule to come and visit." Tokiya and Otoya was both taken back by her harshness, as long as they have known her, she was never one to be hateful.

"What's wrong with you?" Tokiya snapped back, his eyebrow twitching and Reiji taking a step back to look at underclassman girl.

Tomochika gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, truly offended. _How dare he,_ she raged in her head, _he had no right to come here and question her. These boys were suppose to care and protect Haruka, yet he had the nerve to act like she was over-_

Reiji rolled his eyes and pulled his blue haired pupil behind him, "Have you heard from Haruka?"

Tomochika stopped the raging in her head, long enough to look at the three boys dumbfounded, "You haven't?"

Otoya shook his head, new worry lapping over the old. They were right, Tomochika had seen Haruka, but to their horror it wasn't anything pleasant. "Is Nanami," he asked softly, "the reason you look like this?"

To anyone else it would have sounded mean, but everyone knew how much effort Tomochika put into her look, how she always tried to be the happiest person alive. Most the time she could even rival Otoya and Reiji.

She gave one small nod of her head.

Tokiya wasted no time in pulling his phone out and start tapping uncontrollably, then placing the phone to his ear, "We found Tomo. Call the rest, we have news."

Tomochika looked at them all with hooded eyes, there were four new people she had yet to meet, but she knew right away who they were. She knew right away how they felt about her dear Haruka.

"So," she started, fidgeting with the cup of tea Masato had gotten her, "none of you have heard a thing from Haruka?" It was pretty surprising, really, she was their personal composer, they should have been the first person that was called after her granny.

Tokiya was the one to speak up first, "No. We hadn't heard a thing from her sense yesterday." They had all meet up to go shopping, including Camus and Reiji, and Ranmaru, and Ai, who all insisted on coming. Haruka had laughed and smiled with everyone, then when it got late she insisted that they head back early. Her reasoning being that she had a wave of inspiration for their new songs.

"Then I'll have to start from the beginning." Tomochika said, and as if they weren't stiff enough, the boys around her grew more so. As if they were a piece of cloth left outside for days on end.

"Did something happen to Nanami?" Natsuki asked, fist hitting the table. His glasses just about fell off, but thanks to Shou they were quickly shoved back up his nose.

Camus leaned back in his chair, trying to pose an air of indifference, "Start from the beginning."

Tomochika nodded, "She didn't come back to our dorm last night, which was highly unusual for Haruka, as all of you already know. So the next morning I went straight to head master Shining. He had gotten the teachers together and made a command to find her.

"Any other student and they would have just shoved it off, ya' know. But Haruka has put everything in this school and in Starish sense the very beginning, so everyone knew right away that something was up.

"Ringo-sensei was the one to find her. She was in one of the practice rooms, shaken up, blood was coming from her head and she was just lying on the floor. Sensai was about to tell me more, but I got scared. I closed my eyes and covered my ears." Tomochika admitted with tears brimming her eyes, "I haven't faced her yet, I couldn't bring myself too. Someone had hurt her, and I wasn't there for her."

Shou shot up from his chair, looking at the red head who was on the brink of crying, "Where is she?" He yelled, fist slamming into the table, "Is she here still? Did they take her to the hospital?"

"Why weren't we called?"

"Is she okay?"

"Do they know who did this to her?"

"Is her granny on the way?"

So many questions were being yelled that Tomochika snapped, tears came gushing out like she was a broken dam. She hunched over, head in her hands as she weeped into them. "Sh-She was taken to the h-hospital." She wished she knew more that she could relay to the boys, but she couldn't listen to any more than what she had been told.

Ai stood up, for once emotions were covering his face. Worry, fear... love. "What hospital?" Ranmaru shouted over the others. Glaring at anyone who didn't stop their bickering.

Tomochika told them the name, and like a hurricane all eleven boys ran from the cafeteria and straight to the parking lot.

Natsuki's glasses had fallen off on the way down there, leaving Satsuki in his wake. Shou did nothing to stop Natsuki's counter part, but instead let him take the lead; making sure to pull Ai out of the angry blonde's face. It hadn't taken long for them all to separate and head to the cars they drove, some getting a lift from others.

Satsuki, Ai, and Shou had stayed together. As they rounded the corner of the parking lot, they came face to face with Nagi and Kira. Shou felt the aura around Satsuki change in minutes, and with quick reflexes he grabbed onto Satsuki's arm just as he pulled it back.

Nagi screamed and stepped behind Kira, scared for his beautiful boyish face. "What are you guys doing down here?" He yelled angrily at them and pointing an accusing finger.

"We're going to see Nanami Haruka." Ai said with a tilt of his head, eyes assessing the small boy, "what are you doing here?"

"We are still looking for her." Kira answer for Nagi.

"Bullshit," Satsuki spat eyes narrowing at the two people in front of him, "you know where she, don't you?"

"Natsuki-"

"Satsuki." He spat out.

"Satsuki," Ai corrected, wanting to analyzed what just happened, but wanted even worse to see Nanami, "don't be so quick to accuse."

Shou didn't let go of Satsuki's arm, holding him back with all his might. If Satsuki wanted to, he could have tossed Shou to the side, but he didn't.

"Where is Haruka?" Nagi spoke from behind Kira, keeping his eyes trained on the tall blond. He'd encountered the man before, but something was very off about him now.

Shou looked at Satsuki, asking silent questions about if they should tell the two where she was and why. Ai beat them to the punch.

"She's at the hospital," he said, eyes never leaving the boys in front of him. They didn't know where she was, that much was true. But they might know why she was there. He got his answer as their bodies stiffened slightly, eyes flicking to one another with silent agreement. "What do you two know?" The question was growled out, and the two offenders knew they had better answer or pay the price.


	4. chapter iv

**_implied dark themes ahead. read at your own risk. from here on out the M rating will apply._**

Surprisingly enough Nagi and Kira for there first. After agreeing to talk to them after they all made sure Haruka was safe they promised to say everything they knew. It took allot of effort on their part, but they had agreed to wait on the other males coming.

Reiji, Tokiya, and Otoya arrived next; followed by Ranmaru, Masato, and Ren; and followed by them were Casmus and Cecil; followed by Ai, Shou, and Satsuki. Kira put a mental note on researching about Natsuki's split personality.

No one talked as they all arrived, each vehicle only minutes behind the one in front of it. They didn't speak as they went into the building either, no one knowing exactly what to say. They'd gotten directions to her room and made their way solemnly there.

Haruka's grandmother was sitting in chair by the room Haruka was in, a doctor looking at her with grief. "Ma'am," he said softly, "Nanami Haruka isn't in any serious danger, she had a head wound. A few stitches were put in, as of right now she is unconscious. When she came here she was behaving," he stopped to think about his words, "frantic."

"When can she go home?" Haruka's grandmother asked as she pressed a tissue to the underneath of her eye.

"When she wakes up. We also examined her, like you asked." He didn't look away from her, but his expression grew sad and frowned deeper. "She has a few old bruises in intimate places and forced entry." Anger, surprise, confusion, and sadness passed over the males faces, no one knowing what to say.

Haruka's grandmother hung her head, unable to say anything. The doctor patted her on the shoulder and left saying he'd get her release papers together.

Ren grabbed Nagi by the back of his collar, and yanked him back. Nagi struggled for a moment and stoppped, Kira doing nothing to help his friend either. All the males just followed slowly behind the two, unsure of what they should be doing but feeling like they should be doing something.

Shou thought it best to have to Natsuki back, knowing what was about to go down would need his gentle heat. Satsuki was great in getting stuff done, but they knew they were going to hear what they needed too. Nagi and Kira both looking open and ready to talk.

"What happened?" Camus demanded as Ren through the small boy against the wall. Nagi refused to wince at the sharp pain that shot through his back and head.

"I'm not sure," Nagi stated truthfully only for Tokiya to grab the front of his shirt and slam him back against the wall.

"Then tell us what you do know." Ai stated calmly.

Nagi opened his mouth to speak only for Kira to open up first. "We don't know what happened this time, or about Haruka being raped." His bluntness made all of the males stiffen, even Nagi. "We have an idea of who it might have been, though. Some past incidents have happened that we know about."

"We caught," Nagi debated on saying his name, but decided against it. "Someone had hurt her. We caught someone holding her down and hurting her. We stopped it."

"Who was it?" Ranmaru snarled. He hated the fact that he was ready to give up his entire career just to kill a man. A man he didn't even have a real connection with. Haruka was a big part of her life and he'd gladly go to prison for killing a man he hurt her. He hated how the men around him were willing to do the same.

"We don't know." Kira wouldn't say anything, he didn't speak much as it was, much less lie about stuff. They knew it was Eiichi.

"Then figure it out." They all turned quickly to see Haruka's grandmother standing in the large doorway. She was still crying but now she looked strong and ready to defend her granddaughter.


End file.
